Como Dos Gotas de Agua
by KakaIru
Summary: Eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes. Pero Sai nunca lograría ser Sasuke ¿o sí? SaiNaru y leve SasuNaru. YAOI. NO FLAMMES.


**Título:** Como dos Gotas de Agua.

**Autor:** KakaIru

**Resumen:** Eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes. Pero Sai nunca lograría ser Sasuke¿o sí? NaruSai/SaiNaru y leve SasuNaru.

**Capítulos:** 1

**Advertencia:** One-shot.

**Estado:** Completo

---

La primera vez que lo vi podría haber jurado que era él, que había regresado, de mi garganta casi escapa su nombre y, de no haber sido por su inminente ataque, hubiera gritado:

"¡¡¡Sasuke!!!"

Es una suerte que no lo haya hecho, porque no era él...

Y sin embargo, eran tan parecidos. Pronto me dí cuenta de que no sólo eran símiles en su aspecto, en sus pieles blancas, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos profundos. También eran condenadamente iguales en cuanto a actitudes, y este era un hecho que yo no podía tolerar. Porque a Sai... lo odié desde el primer momento.

---

_-Podría ser un maldito si quisiera- dijo él con su aborrecido y asqueroso rostro sin emociones._

_Yo solté un bufido de hastío, estaba harto de lidiar con él._

_-Pero sería demasiado parecido a Sasuke- esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara y nada más escuchar el nombre de Sasuke exploté._

_-¡Imbécil!- grité lanzándome sobre él con kunai en mano._

_Lo odio._

_Odio que el nombre de Sasuke salga de sus labios. Odio que los asocien tanto. Él jamás, jamás, jamás será un reemplazo de mi Sasuke... Sí, mi Sasuke._

---

Y por más que lo negué, por más que me repetí a mí mismo que ellos nunca serían iguales, que ese idíota nunca podría tomar el lugar de mi amigo, me di cuenta, al final, de que eran más parecidos de lo que yo pensaba, eran casi iguales...

La forma en la que me miraba, a pesar de fingir una sonrisa sabía que me odiaba.

O al menos, eso fue lo que me pareció.

"Igual que Sasuke"

No toleraba siquiera verlo, porque me recordaba tanto a él, y yo me esforzaba por olvidarlo. ¡De verdad que quería! Pero era tan difícil teniéndolo a él tan cerca...

---

_-¡Basta, Sai!- gritó Sakura fuera de control._

_Él la miró como si ella fuese un insecto más en la hierba, una babosa que se arrastra dispuesta a ser pisoteada por sus sandalias. Y esa misma mirada era dirigida a mí._

_-Tú nunca serás como él...- susurré con desprecio._

_Él era la única persona que realmente podía llegar a odiar. Pero no lo odiaba por causa de él mismo. Lo odiaba por culpa de Sasuke, porque ese enorme parecido me enfermaba, me provocaba ganas de vomitar, de llorar, de gritar de impotencia... Porque lo había perdido, y aquí su sombra se manifestaba par atormentarme, para recordarme de aquello que había perdido por mi debilidad._

_-Si fuese como él tendría que traicionarte._

_Esa sonrisa._

_Sasuke nunca sonrió. Esta era la única diferencia, sólo esa mínima equivocación me hacía recordar lo repulsivo que era._

_Lo mucho que lo detestaba..._

---

Fue mi odio hacia él lo que nos hizo enfrentarnos. Era la presión en mi pecho, en mi garganta, en mi corazón, en mis ojos. Yo no podía tolerarlo más. ¡Dolía demasiado¡Lo extrañaba¡Quería estar con él!

¿Por qué tenía Sai que recordármelo a cada momento?

¿Por qué tenía que fastidiar mi existencia?

Su simple presencia me congelaba, me aturdía... Yo lo único que quería era... olvidar.

Dejar atrás el pasado.

Deshacerme del recuerdo.

Mi mejor amigo.

Mi mejor rival.

Mi mejor amante.

---

_-No es mi culpa que todos te traicionen- dijo camuflando a la perfección aquello que yo sabía era un profundo rencor. El odio era mutuo, el sentimiento era el mismo aunque las razones variaran. Lo importante era la sensación, el deseo de humillarnos mutuamente, de vernos reducidos a nada._

_-¿Qué demonios dices?- pregunté completamente fuera de mis cabales._

_No estaba dispuesto a tolerar una más de sus palabras._

_-No es mi culpa que no seas capaz de forjar lazos lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar la traición- respondió, por vez primera, con un rostro serio y decidido, como si sus palabras fuesen acompañadas por una gran verdad._

_Sakura sollozaba junto a nosotros. Sus labios se movían lentamente a pesar de que ningún sonido salía de su boca. Yo sabía lo que ella trataba de decir: "Es mentira", pero no se veía con fuerzas suficientes como para gritarlo._

_Y, la verdad sea dicha, ni siquiera yo tuve la fortaleza para rebatir su argumento._

---

Sin darme cuenta habíamos ido creando un lazo de odio. Él me odiaba y viceversa. No nos soportábamos, reñíamos por todo. Pero, poco a poco, fuimos dándonos cuenta de que él y yo éramos absolutamente opuestos, y nos atraíamos como imanes. Él me miraba, yo lo miraba a él, nos transmitíamos nuestras señales de odio puro, pero entre respiro y suspiro se nos iba un poco de esa melancolía que ambos sentíamos.

Soledad.

Eso era.

Ambos estábamos solos, perdidos, vagabundos, errando en un mundo incapaz de comprendernos a la perfección. Él deseaba recuperar algo perdido, yo también. Aún sin proponérnoslo seguíamos los mismo ideales, rebatíamos con los mismos argumentos, peleábamos con las mismas armas.

Y fueron sus palabras las que terminaron de desarmarme, de derrumbarme...

---

_-Naruto¿realmente me odias?- preguntó como si de verdad le importara, como si mi respuesta cambiara el hecho de que yo no iba a dejar de enfrentarlo._

_-Te detesto- respondí de forma altanera, casi caprichosa._

_Él agachó el rostro. Por momentos pensé que estaría triste, pero nada más alejado de la verdad. Cuando levantó la mirada pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sí, su mirada brillaba por vez primera, y ese brillo particular me hechizó, me cautivó por completo._

_-¿Realmente me odias a mí u odias la sombra de Sasuke que vez en mí?_

_Sin argumentos... nuevamente._

_Agaché la cabeza, apesadumbrado, desconsolado, decepcionado, descubierto... Él lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre. Pero, como Sasuke, había jugado conmigo._

_Sin darme cuenta comencé a temblar, apretando los puños con impotencia. Mi mente y mi cuerpo me traicionaban. Aún lo amaba demasiado, aún dependía demasiado de su recuerdo, de mi Sasuke..._

_-Naruto- dijo alzando mi rostro con sus largos y pálidos dedos, y sus voz era suave y casi dulce-, yo no te odio._

---

En ese momento pude ver que eran diferentes. Sai me hablaba con la verdad a pesar de no estar consciente de ello. Poco a poco comencé a tomar en cuenta sus palabras. Inconscientemente me preocupaba por él, intentaba acercarme con mi conocidísima carencia de sutileza, pero a mi manera trataba de darle a entender que ya no lo aborrecía.

De hecho... comenzaba a gustarme.

Porque nos entendíamos, porque ambos habíamos superado esa etapa de negación, cuando yo más lo odiaba y él más me detestaba. Él se había abierto para mí, de forma intangible me había otorgado una segunda oportunidad. Y yo me aferré a su presencia, a su estoicismo, a sus sonrisas cínicas e hipócritas, a todo lo que era él, incluso llegué a acostumbrarme a aquel parecido que nunca podría ignorar.

Pero, nuevamente, él demostró ser todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba...

---

_-Eres un traidor...- musité con voz callada, herida, mi mirada apagada, imposible creer lo que se presentaba ante mí._

_-La historia se repite¿no?- preguntó con otra de sus conocidas sonrisas._

_-¡No es cierto!- exclamó Sakura, pero yo no fui capaz de escucharla._

_Me sentía... perdido._

_"Traicionado", nuevamente. Mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad._

_Él... él me estaba traicionando, justo igual que Sasuke. Y mi corazón volvía a quebrarse, justo como aquella vez. Sus palabras, el tono de su voz, su mirada, me recordaba tanto a él. ¡Era mi pesadilla¡Era lo que había estado evitando todo este tiempo¡¡¡Era esto¡Su traición!_

_Pude haber llorado si tan sólo el desconcierto me lo hubiese permitido, si tan sólo el dolor me hubiese dejado._

_Porque eran..._

_... exactamente iguales._

---

Él se fue, igual que se fue Sasuke. Ironías de la vida, ambos habían partido hacia el mismo lugar. Pequeños momentos que atesoro en mi corazón, en mi pecho, en mi consciencia. Tan parecidos y al a vez tan diferentes.

Él también besó mis labios antes de irse.

"Un triste beso de despedida"

Tan condenadamente iguales... _como dos gotas de agua_.

------

**N/A**: mi primer SaiNaru! Estaba aburrida en casa y esto fue lo que salio en un pequeño momento de ocio. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
